


late bloomer

by canadino



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweetness is in waiting for the flower to open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late bloomer

A few months older and born to an ordinary family - honest, for all of Ging’s infamy, what has his absence and name done for him - and what a difference it makes! Killua reminds him of the young men and women, almost fresh out of the house, who dock on Whale Island on their virgin voyage out to sea; how they eagerly volunteer to cast out the nets and haul in the catch and are followed by the seasoned fishermen and women who quietly clean up after them. Killua’s seen more than he, of course, and knows better than him how human blood feels between his fingers and the look of unbridled fear in glassy, frantic eyes - but Gon puts his hand in Killua’s and Killua is blushing so red. Gon squeezes his hand, and Killua looks at the ground and trembles a little, the vibrations in his skin rumbling against Gon’s palm. 

Gon says, “I like you more than I like the sun on my skin,” and Killua squeaks in response, mumbles back something about chocolate and the last piece in the box. They share their snacks and rations, and Gon lets Killua walk on the edge of the sidewalk where the cars go past. When Gon kisses Killua - on the cheek, on the forehead, on the nose - Killua hides his face. When Gon kisses Killua - on the mouth - Killua fumbles for Gon’s hands clumsily and grabs on them for dear life. 

"Gon," Killua whispers, "I think I may be way in too deep over my head."

"Don’t worry," Gon whispers back. "I can swim just fine for both of us."


End file.
